


1492

by xXxAngelStormxXx



Category: Pretty Little Liars, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 01:29:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4328562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXxAngelStormxXx/pseuds/xXxAngelStormxXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A group of girls (Kat, Care, Sage and 2 O.C.'s) attend a celebration for Niklaus's birthday (Like Kat did in TVD) and have a connection with the Mikaelson family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter 1 (Sage 1)

I'd spent all day readying myself with my closest friends for a party, a birthday party that we'd all been invited to. Katerina had refused to go without us and the invitation had bee extended to include all of us- that is Carolina, Cecelia, Selena, Bridgette, and myself.

My gown was a deep olive green and accented my body perfectly, it wasn't too promiscuous for someone of my standing. It, like everyone's dresses, was quite a ball gown. It proofed out starting at my hips and was glad they helped me lace up the corset.

Carolina was in a gorgeous blue dress, Cecelia and Selena was wearing red, Bridgette was wearing gold, and Katerina was wearing a deep green dress. Our dresses were near identical but we'd had them tailored to have different beading and we all wore them differently do to our different bodies.

"I need you to turn this way so I might dress your hair up." Bridgette gestured to the side, and I turned accordingly away from the mirror and she set to work making my hair presentable. Finally she let me turn to see and I almost gasped at how beautiful my sisters had made me look. Most of it was pulled back in ringlets, but she curled two strands from my bangs around by my face so they framed it. Carolina had pinched my cheeks so they would be rosier, Katerina insisted I put this black substance on my eyelashes with a brush to make them appear fuller, Cecelia had put some colorful powder on my eyelids and Selena had made sure my dress fit exactly as it should while providing me with shoes.

'I-I look-" I began to stutter out my thanks, I never looked beautiful. I only had rags and being a maid did not provide me with much for myself.

"You're welcome." they chorused and pulled me up from the small chair I'd been sitting on in front of the vanity. Bridgette, Cecelia and Caroline would provide anything if only I asked, they come from a wealthy family and I worked for their parents, but I hated feeling indebted. Like I constantly owed them. They're three of my closest friends and I can't imagine my life without them, but I wanted to earn my keep. Although I am closest with Bridgette because we are the same age.

"We need to go else we be made late by admiring our handiwork." Katerina's accented voice spoke up as she wrapped a shawl around her shoulders. She and her twin Selena had come from a wealthy family too, but they were having financial trouble as of late and had sent them away in hopes of having them married off to some rich duke or lord here in England.

"Okay! Let us go sisters!" Selena chirped, she was always so bubbly and full of life. She was a true sweetheart and I would be surprised that she has not been married off yet if not for the fact that she adores her twin and refused to go anywhere without her or to be sent too far that she can't visit her daily.

Carefully we make out way out and are helped into the carriage in such a manner as to not muss up our dresses and hair. We must make a good impression on the Mikealson family, Bridgette's parents constantly try to make her meet up with them so they can play matchmaker. She just isn't interested in making a match, true she would love children but she would be content taking care of the children of her friends. She simply wants to make everyone happy, to be a 'mother' to the world.

The carriage ride is relatively smooth and we giggle most of the way there, gossiping and making jokes about who would fall for whom and vise versa.

"The Lord Finnegan will surely be enamored with you Sage." Cecelia proclaims with a wave of her delicate hand.

Unladylike I snort, "Yeah right."

"Oh but I'm sure of it!"

I rolled my eyes and Selena interjects before I can, "Aren't you 'sneaking' around with the Lord Jason?" she makes a motion with her hands and we all look at her expectantly and she begins to turn red.

"Why, um-"

"Leave her be, she has found her match, but they must wait until he has his father's permission to formally court her. There is no harm being done, they are doing the utmost to stay proper. He does indeed call on her at our home and is nothing but a gentleman." Bridgette gives us a look.

"OOOOhhhh." Selena, Katerina and Caroline squeal- they are such romantics.

"Why are you so excited sister? You already know this." Cecelia raises an eyebrow at her, "Because it's so romantic! Eep!" we barely catch her as she is almost thrown into us when the carriage comes to an abrupt halt.

Luckily for her, her dress and hair are still pristine and the makeup we applied has not smudged either. She was sitting upright again when the door opened and we were met with glittering lights coming through. A man was there to greet us and offered his arm to assist us in exiting the carriage. After he'd assisted all of us out the carriage was taken away and we were escorted into the grand building. Selena and Caroline were barely able to contain their amazement, I however hid it much better.

"Wow!" They squealed with delight and Cecelia chuckled. "This place is a palace!" Selena continues tugging on Kat's hand as we come to the entryway to what I presume is the grand hall.

Soon we find ourselves mingling with nobles, Lords and Ladies but we stick together and I can't believe how much fun I'm having. It's been so long since I was able to let my hair down in a manner of speaking and relax with my friends.

Suddenly a group of men approach with Bridget's father leading them over, I hadn't realized he had come to the festivities as well.

"May I introduce my daughters and their friends- Bridgette Mendilar, Cecelia Drake, Caroline Forbes, Katerina and Selena Petrova, and Sage O'Riley." He gestured to each of us in turn and we curtsied as he introduced us.

"Lord Finnegan, Lord Elijah, Lord Jason, Lord Niklaus, Lord Kol, and the Lady Rebekah."

A hand was extended by each of the men towards us, and the Lady Rebekah immediately seemed to befriend Bridgette.

The man in front of Caroline took her hand and kissed the back, the same for each man in front of Selena, Katerina, Cecelia and myself.

I blushed when his lips ghosted the back of my hand, I'm not used to people paying attention to me, 'Tis a pleasure Miss O'Riley." He smiled at me and my heart leapt in my chest. "The pleasure is all mine my Lord." I ducked my head slightly in an attempt to hide my reddening cheeks.

"Would you care to dance?"

"I would love to." I accepted his offer, amazing that he asked me to dance when he has only just met me.

He led me out into the crowd of dancing people and pulled me immediately into a waltz. I was glad to be dancing again, it was something I'd loved doing when I was younger and had the opportunity to do so. I laughed when he would twirl me, and was able to keep up whenever the tempo increased. Out of the corner of my eyes I could see my friends had also been asked to dance and were fully enjoying themselves.

As we came to a stop after a number of dances he led me off the floor and out to the gardens after grabbing us each a goblet of wine.

I sipped mine as we looked at the stars while sitting on the edge of a grand fountain. "I hope you are enjoying yourself this eve."

"Why yes, I thank you for entertaining me." I giggle softly and look up at the handsome man through my lashes.

"It has been my genuine pleasure Sage. I have greatly enjoyed your company tonight." He smiles at me and I can't help but smile back. He was so gentle with me when we danced, It surprises me as I'm not used to people being gentle with me.

Thunder cracks through the sky and I look up to see how dark and dangerous the sky has become. The wind has picked up and I shiver, it's actually quite cold in my short sleeved dress. Suddenly I feel a weight on my shoulders and look to see Finnegan has placed his outer coat on my shoulders. He simply smiles at me, he must have seen me shiver I figure and am touched that he was watching me.

He stands up and offers me his arm once more, "Shall we rejoin the party? It is after all a celebration for my brother's birthday."

"Of course." I take his arm without a second thought and allow him to lead me back into the party. The moment we cross the threshold it begins to pour rain.

"Oh, thank goodness we barely avoided it." I laugh at his relief, "Oh but dancing in the rain is most enjoyable!"

"Oh?"

"Why yes, quite. I would implore you to do so my Lord."

He raises an eyebrow at me, his eyes full of mischief, "Perhaps I shall, but only if you would accompany me my Lady."

"It would be my pleasure."

"Come along brother, it is time to cut into the cake!" one of his brother's- Kol I think- appears in front of us with Selena in tow, holding hands as he pulls her with him. Her cheeks are flushed and she looks like she's enjoying spending her evening following this young man. "Help us find the other's Finn." He orders before pulling Selena with him off in the other direction to find their other siblings.

Finnegan shakes his head, "I apologize for my brother-"

"Oh no need! I've always wondered what it would be like to have a younger brother. Now come on, we must help find the rest of your siblings!" I laugh and he seems surprised that I don't mind his brother before he breaks out into a grin and pulls me with him to find them.

Almost immediately we find Katerina and Elijah, they are dancing slowly entirely wrapped up in each other- their own little world and who am I kidding, I would love to pop their little bubble momentarily. "Katerina!" I call to her as Finnegan calls, "Elijah brother!"

They let go of each other immediately and she looks up at me with her doe eyes startled like a baby deer's and it takes everything I have in me to not laugh at her expression, especially when it goes through shock and to irritation towards me.

"Brother, it's time to go cut the cake for the celebration."

"Of course." He seems to be the most at ease with our abrupt interruption of thier apparent moment.

In a matter of moments we are all around the cake and the candles have been blown out by Lord Niklaus. Immediately the cake is cut by the chef and has handed out pieces to guests.

Soon after it seems we are already being led out to our carriage to return to the estate. "Thank you for entertaining me tonight."

"The pleasure was all mine. We shall meet again soon."

"Oh?"

"Why of course, you've promised to show me the fine points of how did you put it- dancing in the rain?"

"I cannot wait." I giggle and he once again places a soft kiss to the back of my hand. It's enough to send shivers down my spine. He assists me into the carriage and after all of us are in the door is closed. We watched out the windows, peeking through the curtains to see. We are almost too tired to gossip and share what our evenings entailed. The fun and excitement we've had.

The ride seemed quicker and we are out of our dresses and into bed sooner that seems possible. We decided to stay together in one room like when we were children just for the fun of it. After all, we would not be able to do so forever. I smiled as I fell asleep, entangled with the girls I considered sisters, and thoughts of the future in my dreams.


	2. Chapter 1 (Cece 1)

To attend the festivities and be socially acceptable for me to be seen speaking in public with Lord Jason without a chaperone immediately with us was a joy. I have not been able to speak with him privately in months and it was killing me.

As soon as we'd arrived at the large estate we'd found ourselves inside and soon after were met by my Lord Jason himself and his family.

The moment it was acceptable he whisked me away to dance, away from my friends and his family.

"Oh how I've missed you." I softly tell him once we are in the middle of the loud crowd of dancing couples.

I giggle when he discretely nuzzles my cheek. "Stop, we mustn't. Not in public until we have our parents permission." I manage between giggles in a soft whisper.

"Oh, but where's the thrill in that?" he gives me a mischievous smile.

I throw back my head and let out a laugh. Oh how I missed my sweet Jason.

We'd spent the whole evening dancing before finally being interrupted by his brother Kol a giggling Selena in tow. I'm actually surprised we were not interrupted sooner as it is inappropriate to dance more than 2 or 3 times in a row. but we danced numerous times.

"Come, we must gather our siblings! It's time for cake!"

"Cake!" Selena echoed, they sound much like overgrown children.

"We shall be there momentarily." he gives his brother a wave of his hand and the two of them are off, Kol dragging Selena easily by her hand.

"Shall we?"

"Of course." I take his arm immediately and we move to join his family by the enormous cake.

After cake has been handed out and eaten, immediately after Niklaus blows out the lit candles, we are led out towards our carriage which has just arrived.

When we are in front of the carriage I turn to say my goodbyes, oh how I hope we will not have to do so much longer!

"Thank you for entertaining me tonight my Lord."

Jason grabs my hand and places a kiss to the back, which sends a shiver down my spine and I can't help but long- as I usually do- for his lips to touch mine in a sweet kiss like the ones we've had in private moments while sneaking around Such a scandalous thought, even though he wished to court me- and I hope marry me soon after.

He smiles softly at me as he stands back upright. He glances around to see his family all occupied, before he leans in and kisses my cheek swiftly. "I love you Cecelia Drake." His voice is a whisper, but it's all I need to hear him so close to me.

"And I you." I whisper back as he moves away to a respectable distance before offering me his arm so he can assist me in getting into the carriage. Gratefully I accept and soon we are all in the carriage safely.

As the carriage begins it's seemingly smoother journey back to our estate I turn and peek through the curtains and wave at Jason, smiling when he waves back. His family all waves and I turn away to see my friends and sisters have all waved as well. It has been a splendid night and I wish for many more to come.

As soon as we arrive home, the ride seems quicker somehow, we hurry up when undressing and redressing in our night gowns before climbing into Bridgette's large four poster canopy bed like when we were children. A sudden thought strikes me as I am slipping off to sleep, that I may not get to do this for much longer- to act as a child and sleep together and enjoy an evening such as this with the girls called sisters. Moments later I'm dreaming of my future, imagining a life I could have with my Jason.


	3. Chapter 1 (Selena 1)

As soon as we are introduced, the handsome man, Kol gently kisses the back of my hand with a mischievous smile at me. Immediately the world seems to fade around me and all that matters is that this boy is actually paying attention to me- not just pretending or half heartedly but is fully giving me his attention even though there are far prettier girls than I.

I curtsey back as he holds my hand after he pressed his lips softly and firmly against the back. I dip my head and when I look back up he is still giving me the same mischievous look and I know I am in for quite the evening.

My sisters scatter with the others and I am left alone with the Lord Kol. "Come." I raise an eyebrow at him. He doesn't know me yet he's giving me an order. I shake my head, a small smile on my lips, and follow without hesitation.

"What are we doing my lord?" I whisper after we softly creep around and are hiding behind some bushes. A few nasty and despicable noblemen are on the other side and I can hear them already speaking ill of women including my sisters and one in particular really stung. A good deal of them making horrendous comments about Sage- thinking she was some common whore and was only brought to entertain someone. I purse my lips, my anger rising and I glance at Kol wondering why he brought me out here.

He looks irritated with them and gives me another mischievious smile as he pulls out a few miniature jars filled with some odd looking powder. "Here." he whispers, "Shh." He puts a finger over my lips when I open them to ask what it was for. We glance back to notice the men were all continuing to drink and were already smashingly drunk. "Come." He gives my hand a small tug and I comply as we reveal ourselves.

"Whatcha got there boy?" One grabs for his jar. "Never mind that, what's a pretty little thing doing with him." The other begins to stretch his arm out towards me. In fear I look back at Kol to see his eyes flashing dangerously at the men. He lifted the jar and threw it straight at the man who leered at me. Moving quickly he took the rest of the jars and poured the contents on the other men, I took mine and dumped it directly on another man who was clearly oggling me. Kols movements were fluid and it was difficult to concentrate on staying away from these pigs when he was constantly capturing my attention.

As he pulled me back I giggled seeing the men all rolling around scratching themselves and howling in what I think may be annoyance.

"What was that powder?" I ask after I am done giggling.

"Something I concocted called itching powder. He lets out a laugh, one that matched my own in happiness at a good joke, prank, or revenge of some sort.

"Quick, before they remember." I grabbed my hand and pulled me along back inside and we hid under the banquet table filled with grand pastries and all kinds of fine wine. I can barely contain my giggles and we continue playing pranks on unsuspecting guests. Suddenly neither of us are laughing, we are simply looking each other in the eyes. I feel like he is studying my very soul and knows my deepest secrets. Before I can stop myself I lean in and press my lips softly to his. Startled by my own actions I begin to pull back but am stopped by his hand curling through my long dark hair. Tentatively I begin to wind my arms around his neck as we continue to kiss. We slowly pull away, my eyes still closed until I have leaned back again.

All of the sudden the tablecloth next to us is picked up and I look over startled to see a woman I remembered seeing earlier.

"Mother." Kol rubs his neck, I can see red creeping up and expect my own cheeks to be just as red from embarrassment.

"Kol." She sighed, "I should've known it was you behind all these pranks. And you've pulled a girl into it as well? Oh dear.." She trails off as we pick ourselves up from under the table, with Kol offering his assistance to me

She is studying us as I straighten my skirts.

"You are Selena Petrova, correct?"

"Yes, Miss Ester." I feel shy again, I don't like feeling judged, that's when I begin acting shy and almost timid. She nods as she examines me.

"Kol, you and Miss Petrova should go find your siblings. It is almost time to present Niklaus with his birthday cake." In a hushed tone she adds, "I will not tell Mikael of this, but you must not do it again. You must never put yourselves in a compromising position."

"Yes mother." he smiles crookedly at her before turning to me. "Come, let us find them all. The sooner we do, the sooner we get cake!" I giggle as he pulls me along and we come upon Sage and the lord Finnegan. " Come along brother, it is time to cut into the cake! Help us find the other's Finn." I laugh breathlessly as he continues to pull me along and we happen Cecelia with Jason. " Come, we must gather our siblings! It's time for cake!"

"Cake!" I echo, it is definitely a treat. One Kat and I haven't had in a while.

"We shall be there momentarily." Jason smiles at his brother and we quickly hurry over to stand next to Lady Ester.

"Thank you." she smiles kindly at me and I can't help but grin back.

After cake has been dished out the night is seemingly over and we are soon out in font of our carriage.

"I hope to see you again very soon Lady Selena." Kol smiles as he kisses the back of my hand as I curtsey to him.

"And I you my lord."

After we've all been helped into the carriage I turn and wave through the curtains. Giggling when I see my sisters doing the same. The trip home seems smoother and much quicker as it feels but minutes before we arrive back and are in bed.


End file.
